


Rendezvous

by scorpia_tiger



Series: Untitled G2 Series [1]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Jankos Not Screaming, Light Bondage, M/M, Not Beta Read, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Sub! Wunder, Voyeurism, written while extremely sleep deprived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpia_tiger/pseuds/scorpia_tiger
Summary: G2 celebrates a victory.
Relationships: G2 Esports Ensemble/G2 Esports Ensemble, Luka "PerkZ" Perković/Rasmus "Caps" Winther, Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Rasmus "Caps" Winther, Martin "Wunder" Hansen/Rasmus "Caps" Winther
Series: Untitled G2 Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899148
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Rendezvous

Nothing brought them closer together than winning.

While the crowd was roaring and Rasmus was still spinning from the high of crushing Origen, Rasmus saw Luka rushing to crush Miky in his arms. And then faster than he could process, Luka was suddenly in front of him. Luka put his hands on the back of Rasmus’ neck, and his face was so close Rasmus momentarily thought that Luka forgot where they were and was about to kiss him.

But he didn’t. Instead, Luka gave Rasmus a small touch on the small of his back, a touch that would not have been suggestive from anyone else, but made Rasmus’ head spin from the silent implication that Luka was preparing to ruin him later. And that was possibly more exciting than the victory itself.

Rasmus knew everyone else could feel it too. Martin was quiet on the car ride home, his fingers only brushing against Rasmus’ wrist as if they hadn’t shared so many more intimate kinds of physical contact. Rasmus took his hand and leaned against Martin’s shoulder.

Meanwhile, Marcin was talking, because he always needed to be talking, but he hadn’t looked away from Miky for an instant. And Miky, who is ignoring Marcin and staring out the window instead, was mostly serene on the outside, his excitement only betrayed by his leg that wouldn’t stop bouncing up and down as he tapped his foot impatiently.

When they were finally, mercifully, home, Luka of course wanted them all gathered in the “Org” room (although ever since Rasmus realized what the name meant, he refused to call it that).

“I thought we could do something special to celebrate,” Luka said.

Rasmus waited for Luka to explain what this ‘something special’ was, but Martin was already unceremoniously removing his clothing. He then lay down on the bed, which Rasmus noticed had straps laid out on each corner.

And then it dawned on him.

"So eager, baby," Luka cooed, even though he was clearly just as excited, quickly taking hold of one of the straps, while Jankos swiftly followed suit.

“Come on, you two help,” Luka gestured to Rasmus and Miky.

Rasmus hesitantly walked over to Martin’s right leg. He observed Marcin next to him quickly opening the leather-padded cuff and securing it around Marcin’s ankle. Rasmus attempted to do the same, figuring it didn’t look too complicated.

Between the four of them, it was only a matter of moments before Martin was secured by each limb to the bed. He squirmed a little, seemingly to test the secureness of the bindings, and Martin could only slightly adjust his arms and legs.

"Can you tell Rasmus and Miky what your safeword is?" Luka said to him.

Martin nodded. "Alliance,” he said.

"If he says the word you guys stop everything, and get him untied, alright?" Luka said firmly.

“Got it,” Miky replied.

Rasmus only nodded, feeling a little uncertain. He’d never needed a safeword for anything, he figured just saying ‘stop’ always sufficed.

But Martin smiled at him, without a single trace of fear in his eyes, and it instantly put Rasmus at ease.

“Martin is just going to watch for a little while. Won't you, Martin?" Luka drawled.

"Yes," Martin answered timidly.

"Good boy. Now, Rasmus, sit here,” Luka said, patting the space on the bed directly between Martin’s outspread legs.

Rasmus complied, unsure of where exactly this was going but impatient to find out. He peeled off his shirt, looking directly over his shoulder at Martin as he did so. Martin eyed him appreciatively.

“Marcin, prep him,” Luka ordered, grabbing a tube of lube from the drawer and tossing it over to the jungler.

“You ready?” Marcin questioned, as he kneeled in front of Rasmus, his fingers playing with the waistband of his pants.

“Yes,” Rasmus breathed.

“Lie down for me, babe.”

Rasmus lay down against Martin, his head resting comfortably on the top laner’s stomach. Marcin wasted no time, quickly finishing getting Rasmus fully undressed.

In the meantime, Luka stood in front of them, his back against the wall, watching carefully. Miky approached him, leaning in to whisper something in his ear that made the ADC shiver.

Miky got on his knees, and Rasmus could feel Martin inhale sharply.

Marcin grinned up at Rasmus, squeezing some lube out onto his fingers, and letting it warm for a moment. “Spread your legs for me. Show me that tight, pretty hole.”

A few months ago, Rasmus might have felt a little embarrassed, putting himself on display like this. But now he just waited for Marcin’s expression to darken as Rasmus adjusted so that his knees were pressed up to his chest.

Marcin slid just one finger in, and it wasn't nearly enough, especially not when he could see Miky getting his mouth around Luka’s cock.

“More,” Rasmus whispered.

He felt something firm against his neck, and it took him a moment to register that it was Martin, which was slightly strange and more than a little arousing.

“Trying to get Martin worked up by begging?” Marcin said, glancing knowingly at his top laner.

“Just give it to me,” Rasmus pleaded.

Marcin leaned in, sucking at Rasmus’ thigh as he added one more finger. Rasmus whimpered.

It still wasn’t enough, he wanted to be filled, but Rasmus fucked himself on Marcin’s fingers, chasing some sort of relief.

It always overwhelmed him, when they were all together like this. Between Marcin’s predatory gaze,  
the wet slurping sounds of Miky pleasuring Luka, Luka and his blissed out expression, and Martin beginning to writhe beneath him, it was all so filthy and surreal and captivating.

"One more finger?" Marcin asked him softly.

“Just fuck me already,” Rasmus huffed.

“Not until you’re nice and ready…”

He added just one more finger, and even though Marcin was angling his fingers just right, going at a nice, brutal pace, it still wasn’t enough.

“Marcin, Marcin, please-”

Rasmus was cut off by Marcin’s lips on his. As always, his kiss was messy and uncontrolled, but it was everything Rasmus needed in that moment.

“I want him first.”

Rasmus’ eyes flew open. Marcin didn’t stop kissing him, even with Luka standing right behind him with a hand on Marcin’s shoulder.

After a short moment, the jungler pulled away.

“Then he’s all yours,” Marcin winked.

Luka was now standing over him, his intentions clear. But for what seemed like an unbearable length of time, he did nothing but stare and let his fingers delicately trace the marks Marcin had left on Rasmus’ thighs.

“What are you waiting for?” Rasmus blinked.

“I’m deciding how I’m going to take you,” Luka said plainly. “Hmm. I think I’ll have you turn over.”

Rasmus got onto his hands and knees, looking at Luka over his shoulder. “Like this?”

“Look at Martin,” Luka ordered.

Rasmus hesitantly turned his head to face forward. He couldn’t quite make himself look at Martin’s face, so he focused instead on the rest of him, his body laid out perfectly for Rasmus to admire.

“There you go. Keep looking at him while I’m fucking you,” Luka said.

Rasmus inhaled sharply as he felt Luka enter him.

“Are you good, baby?” Luka whispered.

“Y-yeah.”

Luka was still for a moment, letting Rasmus adjust to the feeling that fingers could never fully prepare him for.

“You’re so tight,” Luka said.

Rasmus was acutely aware that all eyes were on him, even Marcin and Miky from the other bed. He imagined how wanton he looked in that moment, bent over and subject to Luka’s whims.

“Move,” Rasmus murmured.

He noticed Martin’s erection was tantalizingly close enough to his mouth, but as if reading Rasmus’ mind, Luka grasped him by the hips and pulled him back slightly.

“Martin probably wants you to suck him off, but you’re not going to, are you?”

“No,” Rasmus replied weakly.

Luka then began to thrust in earnest. Rasmus moaned, only making Luka grip him tighter.

“That’s right. Martin’s going to watch you come on my cock. Looking so pretty, taking me so well.”

Martin was quiet, but his gaze became all the more intense, he looked at Rasmus with such focus he hardly seemed to blink.

Luka reached for Rasmus’ by now painfully hard prick, and stroked him in time with his thrusts.

“Luka,” he panted.

He was too close already.

“You can come, baby,” Luka assured him. “You were so wound up today.”

That’s all Rasmus needed. He spilled into Luka’s hand, and even though Luka kept talking, because he never stopped talking when he was fucking someone, it all sounded like white noise in Rasmus’ bliss-clouded mind. He heard something about baby and pretty and good and not much else.

As if he weighed nothing, Luka flipped him over, slinging Rasmus’ legs over his shoulders and pounding into him with renewed vigor. Rasmus felt so wonderfully helpless, unable to do anything but let Luka take him however he wanted.

When Luka started kissing and biting at his neck, no longer speaking, Rasmus knew he was close.

“Come inside of me,” he found himself saying, in a voice that barely sounded like his own.

Luka’s thrusts became more erratic, and then, he whispered something indistinct and pulled Rasmus close.

Rasmus could feel it inside him and around him, Luka’s entire body trembling, and there was nothing he could do but close his eyes and come again, with a force that was almost violent.

Luka kissed him once on the mouth before pulling away.

“Marcin, do you still want your turn?” he asked playfully.

The jungler sauntered over. "But you’ve probably made him all sore," he replied.

Rasmus shook his head vigorously.

“Come here,” Marcin said, grasping both of Rasmus’ hands and pulling him up onto his feet.

Marcin led him over to the other bed, lying down and pulling Rasmus on top of him.

“Touch me?” Marcin asked sweetly, petting the side of Rasmus’ head.

Rasmus remembered exactly how Marcin said he liked this. One hand around his cock, Rasmus’ mouth around his nipple, sucking vigorously.

Just that was enough to rile up Marcin’s sensitive body, and he was bucking his hips involuntarily while letting out a stream of Polish curses, accompanied by loud moans that Rasmus was somewhat sure Marcin made mostly more for the benefit of whoever was listening. But it didn’t matter, because soon Rasmus was drunk on those delicious, shameless sounds.

Marcin didn’t give any warning or sign before he came all over the both of them. Rasmus dutifully licked his jungler clean, which elicited more, albeit quieter, moaning.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Luka and Miky both licking and kissing every inch of Martin’s body besides his still neglected cock.

“You two are being so mean,” Marcin commented playfully.

“Martin hasn’t begged us yet,” Luka replied, raising an eyebrow.

“He’s a good boy, of course he won’t. Come on, Miky, put him out of his misery.”

“Me?” Miky said, looking up at Marcin with a confused expression.

“He wants to watch you bounce on Martin’s cock,” Luka explained helpfully, one finger trailing over Miky’s lips.

Rasmus could see that Miky was blushing faintly.

“I want to,” he said.

Luka glanced haughtily down at the top laner beneath him. “How’s that sound, Martin?”

“Please,” Martin said softly.

Miky was moving to straddle Martin’s hips in one fluid motion before lowering himself down on Martin’s cock. The entire room was silent, momentarily transfixed.

Some not entirely pleasant feeling bubbled up inside of Rasmus that he wasn’t quite able to name. It was something about Martin being mounted like this, unable to move more than a few centimeters in a given direction.

“Is this okay?” Miky asked, his voice strained.

“Don’t stop, Miky.”

Martin met Rasmus’ eyes for the briefest of glances, but Rasmus felt the tightening in his chest subside somewhat. Martin’s lips parted, and he let out a small whimper.

“Oh Rasmus, you pervert.”

He nearly jumped. Why and how had Luka become so proficient in sneaking up on him like that?

“You’re already hard again,” Luka teased, leaning in to kiss Rasmus right beneath his jaw.

Despite whatever strange emotions were beneath the surface, it was undeniable that seeing the ever so calm and collected Miky ride Martin with so much fervor was intensely arousing.

“Marcin, do you think he can come again?” Luka wondered aloud.

“With both of us?” Marcin grinned. “Of course he can."

“We’ll both suck you off, how about that?” Luka suggested, already beginning to get on his hands and knees.

“I-If you want.”

Marcin laughed, bending down to kiss the tip of Rasmus’ cock. “I guess we haven’t done this for you yet.”

Luka’s licked up his shaft languidly, his eyes not leaving Rasmus’ face for a second.

“You two have only come once,” Rasmus mumbled.

“You played so well today. Let us take care of you,” Luka said.

Rasmus tried to keep his legs from trembling as he watched Luka and Marcin kissing with their mouth still around him.

Rasmus, unsure of whether he should say something encouraging, instead settled on winding his hands through the hair of his two teammates, gently, not attempting to push them in any particular direction.

He bit his lip, holding back what would surely be embarrassing noises. His heart was beating fast enough to burst, surely this was too much pleasure for his body to handle, and Rasmus found himself making high-pitched whines he had no idea he was capable of.

It was Marcin who swallowed when Rasmus came, humming appreciatively as he did so.

“You really are amazing, baby,” Luka said, looking devious.

“Thank you…”

Rasmus closed his eyes, feeling a faint warmth on his face. He could barely feel his bones, and perhaps his teammates knew this, because when Rasmus saw Marcin stand up after a moment and motion for Luka to get Martin untied, neither of them beckoned Rasmus to help.

“Are you tired, Rasmus?”

He opened his eyes. Martin was standing over him, his body gleaming with sweat and cum. His eyes were drinking in the sight of Rasmus’ body, especially fixed on the patterns of bruises on Rasmus’ neck and inner thighs.

Rasmus nodded.

“I can carry you to your room,” Martin said.

Rasmus grabbed Martin by the hand.

 _“Kan jeg sove i din seng?”_ [Can I sleep in your bed?]

The question escaped his lips before Rasmus could stop himself. He quickly regretted it, thinking of how presumptuous he was in asking. He’d never slept in Martin’s room, at least not intentionally, since he had on occasion passed out in Martin’s arms before he could regain enough good sense to leave.

But Martin's eyes sparkled.

“ _Selvfølgelig_.“ [Of course.]

Martin gave him a chaste peck on the lips before gathering Rasmus up in his arms, carrying him bridal style, and Rasmus sank into his secure grasp.

"I should shower,” Rasmus said as Martin laid him down on the sheets.

Rasmus inhaled. The bed smelled of Martin, warm and masculine.

"You’re too tired,” Martin chided.

“But I’ll get your sheets all dirty…”

"Don't worry about it."

Martin lay down beside him, pulling Rasmus’ head onto his chest.

“We can shower tomorrow morning."

Rasmus could feel his body was ready to sink into unconsciousness. His mind, however, was not.

“Martin?”

“What is it?”

“It’s not uncomfortable, is it? When you can’t move at all?”

Martin squeezed him tighter. “Were you worried about me? I thought you looked upset, for a moment.”

"Um, I guess…"

“You don’t need to worry. I have a safeword and the others will always respect that.”

“I know,” Rasmus said.

" _Du er så sød_." [You're so cute]

It wasn't nearly the first time Rasmus heard that in his life, and yet, coming from Martin, the words made him absolutely weak. Martin kissed him delicately on the cheek.

“You know, we have our first day off in a while tomorrow,” he said hesitantly. “If you’re up for it, there’s somewhere I’d like to take you.”

Rasmus couldn’t help but grin. “Are you asking me on a date?”

“Would you say yes if I was?”

“Obviously,” Rasmus said, letting one of his hands rest on Martin’s heart, feeling the slow, steady heartbeat.

“Good.”

Rasmus let a happy sigh escape him. He soon drifted off into sleep, thinking of all the possibilities of the day to come.


End file.
